A Little Fall of Rain?
by Little-miss-laughs-alot
Summary: What if Eponine lived? Marius/Eponine! Gavroche/Eponine-SIBLING love. Story is hopefully better than summary. T to be safe. Discontinued. Adoption closed. Adopted by MissFiyerabaMeponine and SociallyAwkwardUnicorn.
1. Chapter 1

** This just just popped into my head. First chapter is really short. Hope you like it! First Les Mis fic!**

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN LES MIS!

LFORLFORLFORLFOR

Enjolras stood behind the barricade after the inspector was taken away. He stood a bit away from of the other men, who were talking amongst themselves, trying to hide their nerves at the coming battle. He sighed as he looked at Marius, who had a worried expression on his face, which wasn't there before. Enjolras would have been lying to himself if he said that he wasn't worried; the national guard would be hard to beat, and many of his friends would be dead before the next day.

The leader was shaken from his thoughts by a cry of "There's a boy climbing the barricade!" from Joly. Enjolras spun around and saw a small figure in a trench coat being pulled over the top, just missed by a series of gunshots. The boy slid down, making their way to the ground.

Although Enjolras didn't recognize him, Marius obviously did; he hurried to the base of the barricade and helped him down, speaking urgently. Enjolras turned away, he was needed by the edge of the barricade, and even as he spoke to the others, he kept an ear out for gunshots.

"Oh my God!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, jumping up. The rest followed suit and gasped at what they saw. Marius was sitting on the ground, cradling the boy who had climbed the barricade. Except... They weren't a boy. The one that Marius was holding so tenderly was Eponine Thenardier, who was bleeding from the chest.

"Oh no. Someone get Gavroche!" Joly murmured. Feuilly nodded and turned, but the young boy was already there. With a cry of despair, he made to run to his sister's side, but Enjolras held him back. He knew that Eponine was telling Marius something important, judging by her expression.

The girl took a shuddering breath of air before gathering all of her remaining strength and raising her head to kiss Marius. He returned it and she died with a smile on her face.

"Eponine! Ponine?" Marius gently shook her as if to wake her, tears gathering quickly in his eyes as she stayed still and unbreathing. Gavroche broke free of Enjolras' restraint and ran to his sister, crying. Everyone else was silent, but Enjolras knew he had to say something.

"She is the first to fall. The first of us to fall upon this barricade"

"She's _not_ dead!" Gavroche corrected with tears in his eyes.

"Gavroche, I know it's hard to accept, but-"

"No! She's breathing!" At this, Marius put his ear near her mouth, listening intently. Joly hurried forward and checked her pulse before straightening up.

"She needs the hospital! Get some bandages! I'll help as much as I can, but she needs professional help." To Marius he added, "Take off your coat, we can use it to stop the blood until they bring bandages." The younger man did as he was told, pulling off his coat and handing it to Joly.

"She needs to be kept warm, we'll find a way to get her help soon. I promise."

"Thank you, Joly." Marius said sincerely, still cradling the girl, Gavroche next to him, holding on to Eponine's hand.

LFORLFORLFORLFOR

"The doctor is here!" Courfeyrac rushed over to the trio sitting on the ground, the doctor not far behind.

"Monseir Doctoresse! Thank you for coming!" Marius said in relief. Eponine had become very pale, which made him even more worried. The bandages that Joly had put on were stained red.

"No trouble!" the kind doctor said, "No trouble at all!" He was, quite obviously lying. There was no way that getting through the streets that night was easy. "Let's get started."

"Will she be okay?" Marius asked after a few minutes of relative quiet. The doctor sat back and sighed.

"She has lost a lot of blood, but the bullets missed vital organs, so there is a good chance that she will heal from that. My only concern would be infection." He looked both boys straight in the eye. "I will give you directions on how to keep the wound clean. If it isn't kept clean, she probably won't pull through."

** LFORLFORLFORLFOR**

Like I said. Really short! I really hope you like it! REVIEW IF YOU WANT EPONINE TO LIVE! I would love suggestions on how to make my story better!

-Little-miss 


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N- Hey! Here's the next chapter, it didn't turn out exactly as I planned, but I really hope you like it!**

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN LES MIS!

They hurried through the cold, empty streets, trying to keep Eponine dry. Marius shook his head, the words of the doctor running through his mind. _Probably won't pull through._ He blinked hard; that was only if the wound wasn't kept clean! He reminded himself sternly, turning his head slightly to check on Gavroche, who was right behind him, the boy's expression saying that he was thinking of the doctor's words too. Marius breathed a sigh of relief when his house came into view. They could get out of that infernal rain.

"Here we are. Mme Marque!" Marius called as he walked in the door of his home, carrying Eponine with Gavroche close behind.

The housekeeper hurried to the door at the urgent tone in his voice and gasped. "Oh my!"

"Can you light the fire in the guest room please, and put new sheets on the bed. I'm assuming you are staying, Roche?" The young gamin nodded decisively before the scholar continued. "And please put a cot in the room, Gavroche Is staying too."

As the middle aged woman hastened away, Marius placed Eponine on the couch and sat on one of the chairs. Gavroche kneeled on the ground near his sister and held onto her hand. The young boy had been displaying an uncharacteristic show of emotions that day, he had learned from an early age that showing too much emotions on the streets could get you killed.

"You okay, Roche?" Marius asked gently.

"'Course I am!" The boy straightened immediately, keeping his back to Marius.

"She'll be fine, don't worry. You heard the doctor, we just need to keep it clean and change the bandages and she'll be fine!" Marius didn't feel like he was doing a very good job of convincing the street urchin; or himself for that matter. He looked at the girl laying on his couch, pale and young looking, the walls she always had up gone. "She has to be fine." Marius murmured.

"Monsieur?" Mme Marque's voice rang through the silence, although she used a soft tone. "The room is ready."

"Thank you. Come, Vroche." he turned to Gavroche. "I have some clothes you can borrow; they'll be big, but clean." It was a mark of how long and stressful the day had been when the little boy didn't argue, just moved over to the door. "Mme Marque, do you think that you could find something for Ponine to wear?"

"I'm sure I could find something." Mme Marque smiled slightly. "You two go, both of you bathe and change, you're filthy! And I'll take care of her, don't you worry now!" She added when the two boys showed signs of reluctance about leaving the girl. "Go on!"

The two left, looking back until they turned the corner. The housekeeper chuckled lightly before turning to the girl on the couch. So _this_ was the famous Eponine, whom the young scholar spoke about so much! She shook her head at the sight of her; all bones, tangled hair, dirt and blood mixed, and dressed in rags, the dirty cloth contrasting with the clean bandages wrapped around her.

The maternal woman frowned. When was the last time the girl had eaten? Or taken a hot bath? Too long ago, but that would be remedied as soon ad possible. Stooping down, picking up the petite girl and frowning at how light she was, she carried her into the spare room, where a fire was blazing. She left for a moment to talk to the neighbor, who had a daughter, leaving Eponine alone for a minute.

"Monsieur? Monsieur Dupont?" She rapped on his door, hoping he was home. Her prayers were answered quickly when the man came to the door.

"Ah, Madame Marque! What can I do for you today?"

"May I please speak with Abrielle for a moment? It will be quick."

"Of course! Abrielle?" The light haired man called back to his daughter, "Do come in!"

"Merci." She moved into the room, glancing around while waiting for the girl to come.

"Ah, Abrielle! Mme Marque would like to speak to you. I will be in the study."

"Bonjour, how may I help you?"

Mme Marque quickly explained the current situation, "And would it be possible to lend me an old dress? It would not be very proper for her to be wearing men's clothing."

"Oh my! Of course I can!" Abrielle jumped up then halted, turning to Mme Marque. "Is this the Eponine of whom Marius speaks so often?" The sweet girl said wryly.

"The very same." the was a twinkle in the older woman's eye as she said this, following her to the room.

LFORLFORLFOR

A few minutes later back at Marius' home, Mme Marque entered the guest room, this time carrying a bundled up old dress. Abrielle had told her just to keep it, for the injured girl needed it much more than she. The room was just how she left it, but with two additions; two boys sitting near the girl's bed, having seemed to have taken the fastest baths known to man. Gavroche was wearing a pair of trousers and a shirt that absolutely swallowed him, his hair wet and dripping onto his shirt.

"Excuse me, boys, but I am going to change her dress, so I suggest you leave." Marius immediately turned pink and hurried out of the room, followed quickly by the little street urchin. Mme Marque smiled fondly before setting to work dressing the girl; she could wait to be bathed until she awoke. Soon she was in a clean dress, and the older woman had placed the tattered dress aside, just in case.

"Ah, Mademoiselle, I hope you awake soon, your boys are very worried about you."

As if in answer, Eponine's breath sped up from the slow, deep breathing Mme Marque had grown accustomed to, and her eyelids fluttered.

** A/N- I know, I know, I should be working on my other story! This idea for a next chapter grabbed me and I had to write it down, I hope you liked it! REVIEW!**

-Little-miss 


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N- Hey! It's meeeee! I'm back! I really hope you like this chapter, I think it's good, but you'll have to see for yourself! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you are all amazing!**

Oooo! Who's excited for the Les Mis movie in December?! Love the cast! =D

Disclaimer- I do not own Les Miserables! I wish I did, but I don't. =(

Eponine's eyelids fluttered, and she turned slightly, waking up slowly. "Ouch." Her hand went to her chest, wincing when it made contact. _ Had father been angry the previous night? Is that why I'm was so sore?_ But no, she hadn't gone home last night, she had gone to... _ Where had I gone to?_ She thought, turning over again, marveling at how warm and soft the bed was, especially compared to her thin cot at home. _ Where am I?_

Eponine's eyes opened a fraction and she peered around. The room was very cosy, a fire was blazing in the fireplace across the room, and there was a cot next to her bed, alongside a comfortable chair containing a motherly looking woman watching her. _ Wait, What? _ Eponine's eyes shot open, staring at the stranger.

"Calm down, deary, you're safe." The older woman said soothingly, her voice low and soft. "I'm glad you're awake, bullet wounds are nasty business."

"Bullet wound?" Eponine blinked bemusedly for a moment before putting a hand on her aching chest, now feeling the bandages. "Oh!" _ Letter, Marius, Cossette, guns, rain, the barricade! _ The previous night's events came rushing back to her, causing her to breathe in sharply. "Where am I?"

"This is Marius' house, in the spare room." _ Marius' home? How did I get here?_ When Eponine voiced her thoughts, the woman responded, "I don't know the details, but you arrived being carried by Marius with a small boy trailing behind."

Eponine sat up, ignoring the pain in her chest. "Gavroche! How is he? Is he hurt?"

The older woman soothed the worried girl, "He's fine, not injured, and he's with Marius; I sent them out while I changed your dress."

Eponine looked down, registering for the first time that she was wearing a new dress. "Oh!" She ran a hand over the soft blue fabric, amazed; It was simple, but beautiful, even though it was big on her. "Where did you get it?"

"The neighbor's daughter, Abrielle. I went over and asked to borrow an old dress for you, so you didn't have to wear those dirty clothes you came in." When Eponine opened her mouth, the woman continued. "You don't have to return it, Abrielle told me just to let you keep it."

"I don't like charity." Eponine stated, even though her hand didn't seem to want to release it's grip on the dress.

"Then don't think of it as charity. It was Abrielle's decision what to do with the dress, and she wants you to have it." Although Eponine didn't seem convinced, she seemed too tired to really argue. The girl laid back down, feeling slightly faint. "By the way, I'm Amelie Marque, the housekeeper."

"Eponine Thenardier."

Mme. Marque smiled, "Marius talks about you often." This caused a smile to grace the young woman's lips, a happy gleam in her eyes.

"Where's-" Eponine was cut off by a series of soft knocks on the bedroom door.

Mme. Marque smiled slightly, "Your boys are here, mademoiselle." She got up and opened the door, revealing a man and a boy, both sporting anxious expressions on their faces.

"How is she?" Marius asked quietly.

"Ask her yourself." Eponine could hear the smile in Mme. Marque's voice as both faces lit up with joy and they rushed into the room.

"Ponine! How are you?" Both were at her bedside in a moment, Marius near her head, and her little brother holding her hand. _ It was odd, _ she mused, _ seeing them both, especially Roche, so worried. _

Eponine sat up awkwardly and responded. "Fine, how are you two? What happened after..." She trailed off, face turning red about what had happened before she fainted.

Marius saved her from embarrassment. "After you fainted? Well, everyone thought you were dead, but Roche had felt a heartbeat." At this, Eponine squeezed her brother's hand, silently thanking him. "Joly helped you until the doctor came," Eponine made a mental note to thank the young medical student when she wasn't bedridden, "And the doctor fixed you up. Gavroche and I brought you here, and here we are."

"Thank you. Both of you. Do you know what happened at the barricade?"

"No, before we left, there wasn't any fighting, so we don't know how it went." Gavroche answered. There was a flash of worry in both boys' eyes, probably about their companions. _ How many of them didn't last the night? How many of the young men they had all gotten to know would be or already were gone? _ Eponine wondered whether she would really ever be able to thank Joly for helping her.

Eponine shook her head, she couldn't dwell on the what if's, she needed to address what was happening now. "How are you? Neither of you are injured?" When they both shook their heads, she sighed in relief. "Good."

Her stomach growled, which didn't go unnoticed by the boys at her bedside. "Mme. Marque?" Marius called. The woman had slipped away without them realizing, but now she returned, bearing a tray laden with three plates full of food.

"Time to eat!" She handed each of them their plates, helping Eponine sit up by propping her up with pillows before setting the plate on her lap. "Thank you, madam."

The boys dug into their meals, shoveling food into their mouths as fast as they could; they hadn't eaten since at least the day before, and Gavroche had probably gone longer without. Eponine reached down and grabbed her fork, but couldn't keep a grip on it, so it fell back down with a clatter. Everyone looked up, concerned, and her face grew slightly pink. _ I am an independent woman, and I can feed myself! Injury or not! _ "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

They looked skeptical, but heeded her wishes. She picked up her fork again, but it dropped. Marius looked up at the clatter, wrinkling his eyebrows with concern when he saw Eponine try again and fail.

"Ponine?" He murmured, "Let me." Ignoring her protests, he took her fork and speared some potato on it. Eponine sighed with resignation; if it had been anyone else, she would have put up more of a fight. But it was _ Marius_ she couldn't argue. Of course, the not arguing had absolutely nothing to do with the warm glow in her chest at seeing the young man help her so tenderly.

After they ate, they tried to hold a conversation, but between the uncommonly full stomach and the fire, not to mention the blood loss, Eponine ended up stifling some rather large yawns. Unfortunately, Mme. Marque happened to come in and see one, effectively cutting off their conversation. "Bed! All of you! You've had an exhausting time, especially you, mademoiselle."

"But-"

"No. Bed now." When there were no signs of relenting, they gave in, Marius left for his room, and Gavroche turned to go to his cot, but Eponine pulled him back.

"Roche." He looked at his big sister.

"Yea?"

"I've missed you."

"Missed you too."

When Mme. Marque passed by to check on them, she smiled at what she saw; both siblings wrapped in each others arms, soft smiles gracing their sleeping features.

"Bonne nuit."

LFOR?LFOR?LFOR?LFOR?LFOR?

** A/N-Hope you liked it! I had to add the little family moment at the end, I thought it would be adorable! Anyway, to any Avengers fans out there, PLEASE check out my other stories! I love you guys! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! Lets keep it up! A virtual sundae to anybody who reviews! Or coffee! Do you like coffee? Let me know in a REVIEW!**

-Little-miss 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Here's chapter 4! Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!**

**Thank you to my one reviewer, SnowandJames4eva!**

** The story that Gavroche is telling Eponine is from Jude the Wordsmith's story, "The Taste of Inspectors". Go** **and check it out! It's HIlARIOUS!**

**BTW, my iPod is being weird right now, so if any weird autocorrect stuff happens, let me know! BTW, ffn is also being stupid right now, and wont let me edit random parts, so i cant have an A/N at the bottom. =( please review! **

** DISCLAIMER- I don't own Les Mis! I don't own Gavroche's story either!**

The next morning, Amelie Marque rapped lightly on the spare room door. It was early and she didn't expect anyone else to be awake, but to her surprise, she heard two voices bidding her to come in. She opened the door and smiled; Eponine was propped up on pillows, and Gavroche was sitting cross-legged by her legs.

"Bonjour, Madam!" the siblings chorused.

"Bonjour! How are you this morning, mademoiselle?"

"I'm fine." Amelie knew she wasn't, but didn't push the subject. "And please, call me Eponine."

"As you wish. I'll be out as soon as I stoke the fire, and I believe that Marius will be here as soon as he awakes." The children nodded and continued their conversation.

"Well? What happened next?" Eponine demanded of her little brother. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, and paused for dramatic effect.

"We-ell, at that point, Javert and Enjolras were looking at me like i was insensé*, so I started pacing around him, talking about how I wondered if inspectors are saltier than regular people!" Both of the siblings were dying of laughter, Gavroche remembering and Eponine picturing the look on the men's faces.

"You didn't!" Eponine laughed, even though she had no doubt that he, in fact, did!

"You know I did!" Suddenly, his face grew thoughtful. "Do you think inspectors are salty?" Eponine poked him with her foot, causing him to turn to her, making them both start laughing again.

Amelie was the only one who heard the knock on the door, so she opened it for Marius. He smiled at the sight the two made, walking over to the kindly woman, "It's very nice to see them together again."

"Whatever do you mean, Monseir?" It had appeared to Amelie that the two were as close as siblings could be.

"They don't see each other very often, I'll explain later." Marius said before adding, glancing at the laughing pair. "What was the joke?"

Mme. Marque smiled, "I'm not completely sure, but Monseir Gavroche said something about inspectors being saltier than regular people?" To her surprise, Marius burst out laughing, startling Eponine and Gavroche.

"Marius!" Eponine's face lit up, causing the redheaded housekeeper to smile knowingly.

The young student kneeled by the girl's bed. "How are you, 'Ponine?" She smiled at the nickname. "And don't you dare say, fine." He added as an afterthought. Amelie chuckled.

"Better than last night, but not great." Eponine answered truthfully, shifting as she did so, causing a small gasp to escape her lips as she raised a hand to her bandaged chest.

"Do you need anything?" When she shook her head, "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine, Marius. It just, twinges a bit." Mme. Marque quietly left, heading into the kitchen to make breakfast, giving the trio some privacy to talk.

As she bustled around in the kitchen, lighting the stove to put the water on to boil, she had time to think. She knew that Eponine was in love with Marius; it was obvious to her, even though she had just met the girl. Marius would hopefully come 'round, but it might take a while. She just hoped he would soon be rid of his infatuation with the other girl, Cossette, was it? By nature, Amelie Marque was a very motherly person; she cared for everyone, and she had quickly taken a liking to the dark haired girl in the spare room, and her brother.

The little boy, Gavroche, obviously cared deeply for his older sister, but Marius' words came to mind, "They don't see each other very often," came to mind.

What would cause two such close siblings not to see each other very often? Then Amelie remembered their surname; Thenardier. That explained Marius' words. The Thenardiers weren't exactly known for their kindness, and Amelie wouldn't put it past them to throw a child onto the streets because of a shortage of money. A voice interrupted her musings, and she looked around for the source.

"Mme. Marque," She located Gavroche in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Well, the doctor said we had to keep her wound clean." He looked up at her with imploring eyes, "But I think it would be better if you did it, neither me or Marius is good with that kinda stuff." Amelie smiled at the boy, "Of course, Gavroche. I'll take good care of your sister."

"Merci." The little boy scampered off, humming a tune that she had never heard. The redhead shook her head; Gavroche couldn't be more than ten. A boy that age should only have to worry about what game they wanted to play, not when they would be able to find their next meal. Unfortunately, many youngsters were finding themselves as adults far too quickly.

Amelie sighed and took out the bandages she had prepared the previous night, and grabbed some other supplies. Luckily she knew how to keep a wound clean; she had three sons. When they were young, they would get into the worst scrapes, but she rarely had to call the doctor. Her own mother had taught her well.

"Alright garçons, time for you to leave." The boys stood reluctantly, but saw the washtub she was carrying and left. "How are you?"

Eponine looked up, "I'm alright." She shifted uncomfortably and amended slightly, "Better than yesterday, not great though."

"Hmm," Amelie said, watching the girl carefully. "Well, the doctor said to keep your wound clean, and that can't happen if the rest of you is dirty." She set down the washtub. "Now, I know you don't like accepting help, I can tell already, but you're going to need to." She went on without waiting for a response, as was her fashion, "Can you sit up?"

Eponine looked slightly startled, but uncomfortably sat up. Amelie made sure the door had been closed and went over to the girl and sat her up a bit more help her up. The redhead helped Eponine over to the washtub and undid her dress. Soon the brunette was sitting back in the warm water, the older woman washing her hair gently. Eponine relaxed a bit, enjoying the care that she hadn't had since she was a little girl, weeks of dirt and grime coming off of her.

Amelie was preoccupied with her thoughts too. When she had helped Eponine into the tub, she realized just how small the girl was. All of her ribs were showing, she was covered in dirt, and her hair was tangled and matted. Blood was present among the rest, unsurprising with what had happened to her. Amelie's brow wrinkled; she wasn't a genius, but it didn't take one to know where the injured girl had been.

"I always wanted a daughter, you know." Eponine was startled out of her thoughts by the woman's voice. "I love my sons, but it isn't really the same, is it?" Eponine didn't know what to say, so she stayed quiet. "Do you have any other siblings? Besides Gavroche?"

Eponine was quiet for a moment. "Yes, my younger sister, Azelma, ran away quite a while ago. I had two other brothers, but I don't know what happened to them." She didn't know why she was revealing this to the older woman, but something told Eponine she could be trusted. Amelie smiled, something that had nothing to do with the information revealed to her, but by the fact that the girl seemed to almost trust her. She wasn't quite there yet, but it was a start.

SnowandJames4eva


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry it's been so long! I've been super-busy with school and rehearsals! I've also started watching Glee again, and have fallen in love with Klaine all over again! Anyway, my drama club is putting on Pirates of Penzance, and the show's in less than two weeks. Usually the week before the show is called Hell Week, but we didn't have a Hell Week last year during Pride and Prejudice, so I think our director is making up for it this year. We started Hell Week today! TWO WEEKS before the show! **

**Sorry I was complaining. I love drama, I really do, but the show is stressing me out; we are behind, people don't know their music... You know what, I'm just gonna shut up now. You didn't come here to read my venting, you came here to read THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY YET! (Cue cheesy studio audience cheers) Woohoo! On a (slightly) more serious note:**

**DISCLAIMER- I only own Amelie and Gregoire! And my pillow pet. I don't own Les Mis. **

The days passed, and soon enough, Eponine was able to move through the house unassisted, a privilege she took full advantage of. After about a week, she took to helping Amelie around the apartment. The two had become very close in the past week. One day, Eponine was peeling potatoes in the kitchen and chatting with Amelie, who was kneading dough. The two women heard the doorbell ring, so the brunette set down the potato and the knife, an wiped her hands on the apron she wore in the kitchen so as not to get any food on her dress. She removed the apron and headed to the door, wondering who it could be.

Maybe it's one of the students, she thought, coming with information about what had happened at the barricade. They hadn't been in contact with anyone else, and they were all hoping for the best, but fearing the worst. Marius kept trying to go and ask around, but every time he was about to leave, he had to do something else. It was driving him mad.

Eponine answered the door, and stood stock still when she saw who it was. Wide blue eyes looked out from beneath a hat that covered up golden curls. Those same eyes she had so often seen full of tears in her childhood. "Oh!" Cossette exclaimed when she saw a young woman open the door. She blushed a bit, "I must have the wrong address! Do you know where I might happen to find-"

"Marius Pontmercy?" Eponine interrupted the girl, whose eyes widened further. "I'll get him." Eponine turned to leave, but Cossette's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I wasn't aware Marius had a sister." Eponine bit her lip.

"He doesn't." she said shortly. Cossette's brow wrinkled delicately at her response, and when it became clear that the brunette wasn't going to expand on the statement, she asked, "Are you visiting, then?"

Eponine's back was still turned, giving her freedom to roll her eyes at the blonde. "No." Cossette seemed reluctant to ask the next question, so she continued, "I'm living here." Before Cossette could speak, she turned and stalked away, going to fetch Marius, gritting her teeth the whole way. Cossette's voice came again as she went down the hallway.

"Do I know you?"

Eponine sighed and glanced over her shoulder, meeting the blonde's eyes and asked, "I don't know. Do you?" before continuing down the hallway, leaving Cossette to ponder her response.

Eponine headed for Marius' bedroom, where she knew he spent any time he wasn't with her. The brunette bit her lip before knocking on the door. "Come in!" his voice called from inside. She opened the door and chuckled at what she saw. Marius was sitting at his desk, Gavroche next to him. "Come on, 'Roche! It's an important skill to learn!"

"I know how ta read, Marius!"

"Not very well! Come on, read this paragraph." He looked up at Eponine. "Hullo, Ponine!"

"Marius, Cossette is here." She hoped he wouldn't look past the fake smile plastered on her face. Cossette hadn't recognized her. Of course, Eponine mused, she definitley looked different than the pampered eight year old that she had been when they had last seen eachother. She couldn't help but be kind of hurt, but she pushed it down.

Marius' face lit up at the mention of Cossette, and leapt up, boyish excitement on his face. "Where is she?" Gavroche puffed out his cheeks and mimed vomiting behind his friend's back, making Eponine stifle a laugh. "What?" Marius demanded, turning around to Gavroche who quickly turned back to his studies.

"C'mon, Marius. She's waiting." Eponine turned and led the way back down the hall to the sitting room, where she had left Cossette.

"Cossette!" Marius breathed, hurrying into the room after overtaking Eponine. "Marius!" They embraced and sat together on the sofa. "I thought you were moving? What happened?" Cossette went on to explain that her father had gotten mildly injured during the fight, causing all of their plans to be put on hold.

"Oh! I'm sorry about what happened to your father, I trust he will heal well?" Marius asked, before suddenly remembering the fact that Eponine was in the room as well. "I apologize, I was rude. Cossette, this is my best friend, Eponine Thenardier. 'Ponine, this is Cossette. 'Ponine is the one who showed me to..." He trailed off when he noticed that neither girl was paying attention to him. Cossette was staring, open-mouthed at Eponine, and Eponine was staring resolutely at the ground.

"Thenardier?" Cossette whispered in shock. Eponine nodded, Marius watched, bemused. "Nina?" Eponine nodded, and looked up slightly, eyeing Cossette. "Oh my!" Cossette surprised Marius when she leapt up and hugged Eponine like she had known her all her life.

"Ouch! 'Sette!" Eponine winced, rubbing where Marius knew the wound was. "A little gentler!" Cossette blushed.

"Sorry! It's just, I never thought I'd see you again! I haven't seen you in years!" the blonde exclaimed, blue eyes widening.

"Wait, how do you know each other so well?" Marius exclaimed, "I was under the impression that I was introducing two people who had never officially met, only to find out that they already know eachother!" Eponine looked down again, biting her lip. A nervous habit. Cossette played with her hair.

After a time, Eponine spoke up. "When we were very young, not even old enough to remember, Cossete's mother sent her to live with my family while she tried to earn a living." She hesitated, not wanting to say the next part. If it was anyone else but Marius, she would lie and hope for the best, that whoever she was with would play along, but she was never able to lie to Marius. Be that as it may, she didn't want to have to be in a room with the two of them at the same time.

"I'll tell you later, Marius. 'Sette?" the blonde girl looked up. "We'll catch up later, I think you and Marius want to talk, don't you?"

The two blushed, which was enough of an answer for Eponine. "I'll go help Amelie in the kitchen." Eponine turned, leaving behind the two people she could never lie to. It was a subdued girl that returned to the kitchen, putting on her apron silently and returning to her stool and picking up the knife to continue peeling potatoes.

"Eponine?" Amelie asked, concerned. Eponine was never what one could call talkative, but she was hardly ever silent. "What's wrong?" The brunette stared unseeingly into the bowl of potato peelings. "Who was at the door?"

"It was Cossette."

Ah, Amelie thought. That's it. She wasn't blind, she knew how her young companion felt about Marius. Marius himself appeared tone clueless though. "Is that what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me." Eponine said shortly. Amelie waited patiently; Eponine wasn't one to be pressed. Her waiting paid off. "Why?" The brunette slammed down her knife and the potato.

"Why what?"

"Why does she get him! They didn't even know each others' names until last week! Why did I show Marius where she lived? I was trying to be a good friend, but-" she stopped.

"You don't want to be _friends_, do you." It wasn't a question. Eponine looked up in surprise.

"How-"

"Dear, I'm a mother, and I was your age once, too. I can tell." She walked over and grasped the girl's bony hands. "Don't give up hope, it'll be worth it in the end. Trust me."

"Thank you, Amelie." She looked down and bit her lip. "Do you really think so?"

"That it will be worth it?" Eponine nodded. "Of course! It was worth it for me." The girl looked up at the smiling redhead.

"What do you mean?"

"I was in almost the same position with my husband years and years ago. He thought he was in love with girl he had just met, and I thought all hope was lost." She got a vague expression on her face, as though she was in a different place. "I remember how devestated I was when he told me."

*_Paris, France 1804*_

_"Amelie! Amelie!" A young man's voice rang through the sparsely populated street. "Where are you?" A young redhead rolled her eyes and grinned, not looking up from the bread she was arranging on a tray._

_"Precisely where I always am at this time in the morning," she said to the man when he was close behind her. "What brings you here this morning? Hoping to solicit a roll or two?"_

_He put a hand to his heart, gasping in mock offense. "Do you really have such little faith in me? What if I just wanted to see my best friend?"_

_Amelie rolled her eyes again, "You have that look on your face again. What do you want?"_

_"I need a favor." _

_Amelie sighed, but there was a twinkle in her eyes. "What do you need me to do?"_

_"Well, I'm not sure." The girl raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. "Okay, you know the girl that we see around here a lot?_

_"You know, you're going to need to be more specific."_

_"Small, brown hair, red cheeks, just moved in? What?" He demanded when Amelie's eyebrow arched further. _

_"You couldn't have mentioned that she was the one who just moved in?" He turned red. "I didn't think..."_

_"Apparently." She smiled. "What about her? Are you going to pull a prank on the poor girl? Her name's Anastasie, by the way."_

_"No! Not this time. I- um," _

_"Spit it out, Gregoire."_

_"Canyourtalktoherforme?" He asked in a rush, another blush creeping up his neck. _

_"Pardon?"_

_"Can you talk to her for me?" The blush was more pronounced now, dissapearing under his light brown hairline. _

_"First of all, you're blushing. Second, you've never had trouble talking to anyone before, why now?" He murmured something unintelligible. "What was that?" _

_He spoke louder, "This time it's different; I think she's beautiful." The redhead's smile dropped, and her posture grew tense as she turned back to the tray. _

_"You think a lot of girls are beautiful, that doesn't stop you from talking to them." Her voice sounded strained. _

_"This is different!" He insisted. "Please? Melie? Will you?" She looked up and met his hopeful eyes. "Alright." she sighed, "I'll do it." _

_*End Flashback*_

"I know how that feels." Eponine said glumly.

"It'll get better, don't worry." Amelie smiled. "Gregoire and I were happily married for years, after he realized that Anastasie was just a phase."

"What do-" Eponine was interrupted by a knock on the kitchen door accompanied by a soft voice. "Nina? Are you in here?"

"Come in, 'Sette." The door opened and the blonde girl walked in, looking around.

"Marius told me you would be in here." She caught sight of Amelie and curtseyed slightly. "I'm Cossette."

"Amelie. Pleased to meet you."

"You too." Once pleasantries were finished, Cossette turned back to Eponine. "Is there somewhere we could talk? We have a while to catch up on."

Eponine nodded. "We can go to my bedroom, it's right down the hall, I'll be right there." After Cossette left, she turned back to Amelie. "Of course, it's even harder when you used to be best friends with the girl," then turned and followed.

Cossette was waiting in the hallway, where she was joined by Eponine. "This way." Eponine led the way, turning left into her room. Cossette entered and looked around. The room was sparsely, but was cosy, with a fire crackling merrily in the fireplace, a bed and a cot on the floor. She jumped slightly when she noticed that she and Eponine were not the only occupants of the room. Sitting on the cot was a little boy, wearing oversized clothes.

Eponine chuckled, "'Vroche, I thought Marius was trying to teach you how to read?" The little boy looked up at the brunette. "He was takin' too long, and I told him I know how ta read." Eponine smiled affectionately and turned back to Cossette. "Cossette, this is my little brother, Gavroche." Cossette smiled and greeted the boy before looking to Eponine, "He wasn't there when I was, was he? It was just you and Azelma back then."

"Yeah, 'Vroche was born about a year after you left. Hey, 'Vroche?" The little boy looked up from the fire. "How 'bout you see what Marius is doing?"

"But-"

"I'm sure you don't want to listen to Cossette and me talk, you wouldn't be interested."

"How come?" It was such a childish question that Eponine smiled, "I could always get you to help in the kitchen, I'm sure Amelie would *love* your help..." She trailed off; Gavroche was already out the door, heading to find Marius. She laughed, but put a hand to her chest and winced as she did so.

"What's wrong?" Cossette questioned worriedly. Eponine gestured to the chair, and the blonde sat down, while Eponine settled herself on her bed.

"Later; I'm sure you have a few questions?"

And have questions she did. "What happened after I left? How did you end up in Paris? Why are you staying with Marius instead of your own home? How did you-"

"Slow down!" Eponine said, holding up a hand. "Breathe. Now, what was your first question?"

"Sorry, Nina. What happened after I left?"

"Well," she settled herself against the pillows, feeling tired, as she usually did during the past week after she was up for a long time. "We were fine for a while, 'Zelma and I just had to do chores for the first time. But after a few years, the inn started to go into debt, and we were turned out."

"Oh no! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, it's actually probably better that that happened, if it didn't, I'd still be a spoiled brat." And if I didn't move here, I would've never met Marius." Cossette's brow wrinkled again.

"You didn't tell me. Why are you staying here?"

**A/N- Sorry to end this chap, but it's almost 1:00 in the morning. Please review! They really make my day! Thank you to my 5 reviewers! **

**-Little-miss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back! I'm really sorry this took so long, school is insane. I'm taking AP Gov at the moment, so I've had a ton of homework, but next semester, I have Econ instead, so my homework load is going to deplete dramaticaly. **

**Btw, I make up descriptions for the characters, so if they are false, I didn't look anything about it up. **

**Also, this is a pretty short chapter, so I apologize. **

**Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I think I counted 15 for chapter 5! Yay! Thank you thank you!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Les Mis. **

Gavroche whistled as he walked down the street, escaping his reading lesson with Marius. As soon as Eponine had mentioned (threatened with) helping Amelie in the kitchen, he bolted. Instead of going off to find Marius, he changed into his old clothes and decided to go outside and try to scrounge up some news. The lack of news about what had happened at the barricades had been driving them all insane with worry about their friends. None of them had left the house much, and Marius was on break from his classes, so they didn't know what had happened.

Taking a shortcut through an alley, Gavroche paused when he heard voices, curiosity compelling him to eavesdrop.

"-do we need to do?" An older-sounding voice asked.

"Supposed to track them down, apparently they was gonna skip town the other night, and no one can find 'im." Gavroche deemed the conversation interesting, but unimportant. What he really needed was dirt on the barricades. The only sure way to find out what he needed to know was...

"Oi! C'mere!" Gavroche hissed into the elephant. Two pairs of large eyes appeared, reflecting the light of outside in the dark. Both sets of eyes widened, and suddenly Gavroche was knocked backwards by the force of two younger boys throwing themselves at him.

"Gavroche!" Both cried, hugging him. He laughed and ruffled the one on the right's hair a bit. "Denis! Ives! 'ow are you?" Both boys were about five, and had attached themselves to Gavroche about two years beforehand. The eight year old had grown extremely fond of the two younger boys who had shared his living space inside the elephant. They all climbed inside and retreated to the wire cage which kept the rats out of their beds. Gavroche seated himself on the threadbare blanket, and the two immediately plopped down on either side of him, bombarding him with questions. Whenever he disappeared, he always came back with a good story to tell.

"Where did you go?" "What were you doing?" "Why were you gone?" "We thought somethin' 'ad 'appened to you just like it 'appened to those big boys with the guns." This came from Ives, who peered at Gavroche from under his messily-cut hair with blue eyes. Denis did the same with his brown eyes that always seemed too large in his narrow face. Gavroche froze for a second at the last statement before speaking.

"What do you mean? Wha' 'appened to the others?" This was it. This was what he came to find out. All of a sudden, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. The two little boys looked down uncomfortably.

"Ya know 'ow they usually come 'round 'ere?" Gavroche nodded, encouraging Denis to continue. Ives spoke instead. "We haven't seen none of 'em since the fight. Dunno what 'appened. We stayed away."

Keep calm, Gavroche told himself. That doesn't mean anything. "You 'avent 'eard anything else, 'ave you?" Both boys shook their heads, but suddenly something seemed to dawn on Ives.

"Wait. Den, what 'bout what we 'eard day after? Ya know, from that rich old guy that we took the franc from?"

Ives seemed to understand. "Oh yeah, somethin' 'bout 'ow 'is kid or somethin' was in the foight, an' he ain't 'eard from 'im since." Ives shrugged. "That's all we know." Then, obviously becoming bored with the topic, the two little boys crowded up to Gavroche. "So, where'd ya go?"

Ten minutes later, after regaling the boys with his tale, and promising to bring them food as soon as he could get away agin, Gavroche left the elephant and slipped out onto the street. He wove through the crowds of beggars and rich men, keeping one ear out for news, the other for trouble. He automatically scanned the crowds for the distinctive hat of Inspector Javert, as he was always trying to either annoy him or avoid him, but didn't see any sign of the man, which was odd. Oh well, he shrugged. Better for me.

After about fifteen minutes of listening, he finally found something worth his attention. Three women, most likely factory workers, were whispering together around the corner of a building.

"-poor boys. So you mean none of them got away?" A pale brunette asked, eyes wide. Gavroche quietly gasped,

Another woman shook her head, frizzy curls bouncing slightly. "I'm not sure exactly. There are some rumors that a few got away, but nobody's seem 'em. Any news from your end, Celine? Any boys in the hospital?" At this, Gavroche leaned in closer, knowing that this was it.

The last woman, tiny with limp red hair, thought for a moment before speaking. "Most o' them are the soldiers." Gavroche bit his lip, leaning closer, desperate to catch every last word. Had his friends survived? "But there is one boy in there. Was shot twice, 'e was. Still not sure if 'e's gonna pull through, but 'e's one of 'em students." Gavroche heaved a great sigh of relief that at least one was alive. The three women seemed to hear him, however, and started.

"Who's there?" Asked the curly haired brunette worriedly. Gavroche knew what they were thinking. He knew what kind of men frequented that area. To stop their worries, he stepped around the corner, revealing himself. When they saw him, they all relaxed, the redhead putting a hand to her chest in relief, and the straight haired brunette easing her grip on her companion's arm. Gavroche tipped his hat to them.

"Gavroche." He said simply, and the redhead smiled at him. They all greeted the boy before he spoke again. "I couldn' 'elp 'earing what you was talking about, and I was wonderin' if you could tell me what the student looks like. You see, lots o' my friends fought in the barricade fight, but I 'ad to leave 'cause my sister got shot. We're all worried 'bout them all, and I was 'oping to find out who survived." By the end of his little speech, all three women were looking at him with doting eyes.

"Oh, poor child!" The straight haired brunette cried. "I hope your sister is okay?" Gavroche nodded, "She's alright now." He turned his gaze to the redhead who worked in the hospital.

"Can you please tell me what 'e looks like?" The redhead sighed and thought hard.

"Hmm. Well, he has dark brown hair and tanned skin. I don't know what color eyes he has, but his hair goes down to about... Here." She gestured to a spot about an inch below her ear. Gavroche was running through faces and names in his head, ruling out people as he went. "Um, and he has an old scar on his cheek." Gavroche froze, there was only one who fit that description. A smile crept over his face. He had to get back and tell Marius and Eponine.

"Merci!" He cried, tipping his hat at them before racing away, the women smiling after him. He ran almost all the way to Marius' flat, ignoring the burning in his lungs. He had run much farther than that before. He burst through the door of the flat, smiling happily, until he ran straight into a skirt, knocking both figures down with surprised shouts. He heard laughing coming from the room, and then Marius' voice speaking to them.

"Come on, up you go." He was obviously trying to hold in a laugh. Gavroche looked next to him to see the blonde from earlier, Collette, possibly, being helped to her feet by Marius, and Eponine standing behind, laughing.

"'Vroche! Watch where you're going! The chickens aren't going anywhere!" The two sibling started laughing at the old joke, and Gavroche got to his feet again and stuck out his hand to Cossette with a barely concealed grin on his face. "'Ow do you do? Pleased ta meat ya." The young people in the room all started laughing again, and it took Cossette looking at the clock to calm them down.

"Oh! I must be getting back. Papa is expecting me." After saying goodbye, she left, and left only Marius and the Thenardier siblings in the room. They all sat down, and Marius turned to Gavroche with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what made you be in such a hurry?"

Gavroche bounced up and down excitedly. "Courfeyrac is alive!"


	7. 7

This story has been adopted by MissFiyerabaMeponine and SociallyAwkwardUnicorn, who will be doing a partnership on the story! Thank you all for the support that I've had while writing this, and I hope you will all continue reading it while these two continue it! I have no doubt that they will do a wonderful job!

Thank you all one last time!

Little-miss


	8. Chapter 8

The next two chapters are posted on SociallyAwkwardUnicorn's wall! Go and check it out!


End file.
